Update Log
Please convert all updates to a more detailed description like as shown with the 22nd February 2019 update! Thank you. Shown below is all the updates that has happened in the game Creatur.io so far. 22nd of February 2019. 1. A lot of visual improvements! The game has now detailed their objects throughout the game such as the fruits which now have a leaf over them to show more detail that it is a fruit.Another visual improvement is the addition of grass marks throughout the grassland areas as well as a new desert area. 2. Added new skins with different unique powers! The new skins which we call "Modern Skins" replace the Classic Skins previous to the update.Each of these skins(Except for the Dog skin which now becomes the default skin) can be unlocked by exchanging them for meats which can be earned inside the game.All of these have unique and different abilities from each other. 3. Added accounts to save your progress! By signing into the game by using your facebook account or your google account you,as players are able to save the amount of meats and skins you have earned throughout the game. 4. Added revives and rewards after each session. Life revives replace the free start scores prior to the update which can be earned by watching an advertisement.Once your three lives are gone the screen will show the amount of meats you have earned which you can use to buy skins. 5. Added critters: cats, birds, lizards, kangaroos. Critters such as the cats,birds,lizards and kangaroos are AI bots which can be found in the game.By catching up to them and eating them you will receive an large amount of XP. But each of these critters have unique abilities to defend themselves. 6. Added daily quests. During this update there are two daily quests such as a free quest(Where you can earn 30 meats by just going to the website) and the "Top five" quest(Which can be earned by getting to the top 5 on the leader-board),giving you 100 meats. 24th of June 2018. 1. Added three upgrades for abilities: Burrow, Fly, Stalk, Leap. 2. Added a customization for Fly and Leap abilities. 3. Decreased the quantity of Terrain objects on the map. 4. Added shadows for creatures. 5. Fixed a bug with poison debuff on invisible creatures. 19th of May 2018. 1. Added Terrain objects on the map: trees, bushes, stones, flowers. 2. Added a possibility for players to hide themselves under trees and bushes. 3. Added a possibility for players to decrease their running speed or even stop (players need to hover cursor on their creatures) , it can help to hide themselves under trees and bushes. 4. Added a possibility for big creatures to eat trees! 5. Horning: damage increased from 5% to 8%. 6. Agility Acceleration: speed bonus decreased. 19th of April 2018. 1. Added 10 skins that can be selected by all players. 2. Added Customization menu where player can change the skin, the body colors and the skin colors. 3. Added tooltips during the game loading. 4. Fixed errors in descriptions for several abilities. 5. Fixed a tail rendering bug on partial transparency. 6. Slightly increased the number of fruits for tail regeneration. 19th of February 2018. 1. Added passive Drop Tail ability for all creatures. A creature with the tail can not be killed and loses no more than 50% of its mass after any bite. Eat fruits to restore the tail. 2. Charge: damage reduced from 10% to 5%, active time reduced from 4 to 3 seconds. 3. Saber-toothed: increased bonus from 25% to 30%. 4. Sudden Strike: increased bonus from 75% to 100%. 5. Sprint Fast: maximum speed bonus decreased from 100% to 80%. 3rd of February 2018. 1. Added three upgrades for abilities: Sprint, Lunge, Agility, Spit. 2. Spit rebalanced: decreased rotation speed debuff of a puddle. 3. Herbivore rebalanced: low level bonus mass increased, high level bonus mass decreased. 4. Charge: fixed bug making a creature to turn. 5. Added 2 seconds immunity after going out from an egg. 6. Added a possibility for very big creatures to swallow small creatures. The dangerous big creatures are marked with red nickname, the swallowable small creatures are marked with green nicknames. 7. Added a feet customization in dependance on the first level ability taken. 8th of January 2018. 1. Added new ability Leap. 2. Added new ability Pacification. 3. Herbivore: greatly rebalanced, added visualization. 4. Saber-toothed: increased bonus from 20% to 25%. 5. Poison: decreased damage especially versus big creatures. 6. Sudden Strike: increased bonus from 50% to 75%. 7. Frenzy: added visualization, decreased the numbers of charged for Saber-toothed, Poison, Sudden Strike from 8/20/4 to 6/15/3. 8. Charge: decreased damage from 20% to 10%. 9. Added visualization for passive abilities Herbivore, Saber-toothed, Poison, Sudden Strike. 10. Decreased small creature's bites from 10% to 5% of the big creature's mass. 11. Fixed contacts from behind without bites. 12. Added a Crown reward for 5 minutes of leadership. 8th of December 2017. 1. Added new passive abilities: Herbivore, Saber-toothed, Poison, Sudden Strike. 2. Added new chargeable ability Frenzy. 3. Agility rebalanced: passive movement bonus increased from 10% to 20%, cooldown increased from 5 to 6 seconds. 4. Spit: fixed bug preventing ability using in some situations, increased slow effect versus creatures with speeding buffs. 5. Burrow: the underground speed increased from 20% to 30%, cooldown decreased from 25 to 20 seconds. 6. Stalk: cooldown decreased from 20 to 15 seconds. 7. Charge: cooldown increased from 20 to 25 seconds. 8. Stomp: cooldown decreased from 25 to 20 seconds. Increased slow effect versus creatures with speeding buffs. 9. Added Chat in the game. 10. Added an alternative game start with increased starting score but with promo commercial video. 10th of November 2017. 1. Added numbers showing increasing and decreasing of the mass. 2. Small creatures bite off 10% of the big creature's mass. 23th of October 2017. 1. Fixed sprite orders. 2. Corrected Sprinte, Lunge and Agility with size. 3. Agility: added 0,5 sec immune to bites after landing. 4. Charge: decreased duration from 5 to 4 seconds. 5. Added UTF8 coding support for nicknames. 6. Roar: increased duration from 0,4 to 0,6 seconds. 7. Burrow: changed animation. 8. Added 20% of the score by death as a start bonus for the next session. 5th of October 2017. 1. Changed size/score scaling from power 1/3 to power 1/4. The maximal size is reached now by 130k score. 2. Spit: puddle size increased by 50%, speed debuff increased from 60% to 65%. 3. Added slow debuff visualization for Spit and Tramp (blue feet). 4. Burrow: added movement under the ground (20% speed), changed unburrow animation. Active time decreased from 7 to 5 seconds. Added 0.5 sec. delay between activation and deactivation. 5. Fly: Added 0.5 sec. delay between activation and deactivation. Trivia: * In Beta.Creatur.io the new changes to the game do not appear on the update log for unknown reasons